1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pneumatic conveyor devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a portable, hopper-free, vacuum and blower adapted to convey landscaping material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Landscaping requires a great deal of manual labor in that large amounts of loose or granular materials such as mulch, seed, lawn or garden treatment chemicals, etc. must be moved and evenly spread. Traditionally, a wheelbarrow, shovel, rake and fertilizer spreaders have been the primary means for moving and spreading the materials. A portable, efficient and safe device for accomplishing this task would certainly be a welcome addition to the art especially, for home and small business landscaping chores.
There are many conveyor devices in the related art that are utilized to convey granular or particulate material. An example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,568 (Keim). The instant patent discloses apparatus for vacuuming and chopping material such as leaves, grass clippings and the like. There is no provision made for portability nor is there an indication that the apparatus may be used to spread granular materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,209 (Watkins) is drawn to a gutter cleaning system that employs a canister type vacuum cleaner. A hopper is utilized to collect the debris from the gutter and there is no contemplation for transferring granular material for landscaping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,826 (Kaeser) discloses a mobile blower unit. The unit is effective to merely blow leaves and debris from a lawn, driveway or other surface for later collection thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,002 (Frazier et al.) discloses a vacuum and spreading system that includes a hydraulic tank and a fragmenting chamber. The system is too complicated for use by a home or small business owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,431 (Baldwin) shows a portable pneumatic conveyor for handling grains and other fluent material. The conveyor does not change the character of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,876 B1 (Stephens) shows a portable, gas powered, pneumatic transport device. The instant device has no provision for commutation or for controlling the blower speed from the ends of the suction and discharge tubes.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a portable, pneumatic transport device having features as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.